


Evacuate the Dancefloor

by bradcpu



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/pseuds/bradcpu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Get infected by the sound</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Length: <b>4:18</b><br/>Fandom: <b>Resident Evil (films)</b><br/>Song/Artist: <b>"Evacuate the Dancefloor" by Cascada</b><br/>Premiered at Club Vivid, VividCon 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evacuate the Dancefloor

**[DOWNLOAD THE M4V](http://bradcpu.inner-demons.org/files/bradcpu_Evacuate.zip) **

**Lyrics**  
Turn up the music, let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it, come and give me some more  
Watch me getting physical, out of control  
There's people watching me, I never miss a beat

Steal the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin  
Time is right, keep it tight cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up you can't stop cause it feels like an overdose

(Chorus x2)  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
I'm infected by the sound  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

Temperature's rising, I'm about to explode  
Watch me I'm intoxicated, taking the show  
It's got me hypnotized, everybody step aside

Steal the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin  
Time is right, keep it tight cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up you can't stop cause it feels like an overdose

(Chorus)

Come on and evacuate, feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate, push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate, feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate, you don't have to be afraid

Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
They got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back get your back up  
Off the wall and just shake that thing  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
Let me see you wreck that thing  
Now drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo

(Chorus)

Thanks for watching!


End file.
